


Family Matters

by charleybradburies



Series: Melinda May Week 2015 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Era, Canon Related, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e21-22 S.O.S. Parts 1-2, F/F, Families of Choice, Family, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Hugs, Minor Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Mother Complex, Not Shippy, Other, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 S.O.S. Parts 1-2, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Phil Coulson, SHIELD, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let her <i>be</i> everything, because she <i>is</i> everything.</p><hr/><p>Melinda May Week Day 1: Favorite Episode(s)<br/>(I couldn't decide, but I did really love her in the finale, so this happened.)</p><p>1-million-words June Bingo: Teaching/Learning 5x5: Veteran Teacher<br/>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Melinda/Skye: "More Cattle, Less Bull"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



Melinda hears the locker room door close, and braces to defend against Phil's "of-course-I'm-not-jealous-I'm-just-concerned" interrogation, only to find that it's Skye who's entered. Skye doesn't come over to the bench where Melinda's packing her bag, but leans against the adjacent row of lockers. 

"Dad-shaped cat got your tongue?" Melinda asks eventually, trying to covertly stuff the bikini she's bringing along into the duffel.

"You are, you know," Skye says, voice so full of sadness it's almost wistful, and Melinda feels her own chest hurt.

"What do you mean, Skye?" she asks as gently as possible.

"Earlier...you said that you hoped my mom was everything I wished for," Skye murmurs. Melinda lets out a sigh, but the sound comes out a gasp.

"You said you weren't meeting with her because SHIELD needed someone objective. And I know...that you're not...objective because we're family and you love me."

Melinda isn't sure which to suppress, her tears or her smile, but after a moment she's forced to settle for neither, and motions for Skye to come over, wrapping her into a tight hug. 

"Yes, Skye, I do..." she affirms softly, and Skye pulls her even tighter. They're both silent for long enough after that to hear the door whooshing back when it's opened again, and then Phil interrupts with a murmured, seemingly involuntary, "ouch."

"Like you said," Melinda pulls back from their hug, "we're family. Promise you'll remember that, okay?"

Skye nods, and Melinda's nearly free to leave for her vacation.


End file.
